


January 14, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Amos remained under stars before he turned to the empty area where Supergirl usually was.





	January 14, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Amos remained under stars before he turned to the empty area where Supergirl usually was and figured he was going to be fine.

THE END


End file.
